


Message

by Aelig



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, j'ai rien de plus à dire, ou ce que Micro-Ice pense de tout ça, plus ou moins, saison 1 épisode 13, so enjoy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Micro-Ice se sent un peu perdu, là chez les Pirates, alors qu'il vient d'assister à la défaite de son équipe. Et surtout, il ne sait plus quoi faire... Rester, ou rentrer ? Mais c'est sans compter sur D'Jok... - OS





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !
> 
> (j'ai l'impression que ce fandom est désert mais osef)
> 
> Je poste ici un vieil écrit que je transfère de mon compte ff.net ! Du coup voilà :D  
> C'était un épisode que j'avais beaucoup apprécié et j'avais besoin d'écrire sur ce passage en particulier, et ça avait donné ce qui suit. 
> 
> Et comme j'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire, bonne lecture ! <3

Micro-Ice se sentait un peu perdu. Regarder un match de sa propre équipe, retransmis en direct, dans les quartiers des Pirates, ça lui faisait bizarre, il fallait l'avouer. Parce qu'il n'était pas sur le terrain ? Pas avec ses amis, à défendre leur droit à la qualification, leur espoir d'aller au Genèse Stadium, leur envie d'aller plus loin, toujours plus loin dans la compétition ? Et qu'à la place, il était chez les Pirates, à laver la vaisselle en regardant ses amis se battre pour leurs rêves ?

Il pouvait mentir à Artie en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer sur Akillian,  _chez_   _lui_ , dans son équipe – mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, à son cœur qui cognait contre sa poitrine, à son ventre qui se tordait, comme tentant de crier son impatience de retourner sur le terrain, courir aux côtés des autres Snow Kids. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir, après tout, Micro-Ice – il était même plutôt nul à ça. D'Jok... D'Jok lui disait tout le temps qu'il savait toujours quand il mentait.

Micro-Ice baissa encore un peu plus la tête, se perdant brièvement dans ses pensées.

D'Jok disait beaucoup de choses, oui. Il disait que son bracelet, il ne le quitterait jamais – mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de le donner à Mei. Il disait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, lui – pourtant, il l'avait laissé tomber, pour une  _fille_. Un instant, le petit brun se demanda de qui il était le plus jaloux ; de D'Jok, son meilleur ami, qui semblait, lui, pouvoir parfaitement séduire la fille qui occupait ses pensées, ou Mei, dont il était tombé amoureux mais qui monopolisait la personne dont il était le plus proche ?

Peut-être un peu des deux – peut-être qu'il aurait voulu continuer d'être si complice avec D'Jok, et avoir le cœur de Mei en même temps. Oui, il aurait même adoré cela – ça aurait été, et de loin, le meilleur scénario.

Mais bon, il n'était que  _Micro-Ice_ , et face à lui il y avait D'Jok et Mei. Parfois, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils faisaient partie du même monde.

Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit, tenta de se reprendre – au final, voir ses amis perdre,  _sans lui_ , lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Artie avait beau dire, le jeune attaquant se sentait dépossédé de sa place au sein de l'équipe, maintenant – plus à la hauteur. Comme si son départ, sa trahison, avait marqué sa chair autant que son esprit, et que ça l'empêchait de revenir. Après tout, que diraient-ils, tous, si il revenait comme ça, la bouche en cœur ? Alors qu'ils avaient perdu ce match, en partie par sa faute puisqu'il avait déserté ? Que dirait Rocket, qui était lui aussi parti mais revenu à temps ? Ce capitaine qui se faisait si sévère lorsque le sujet concernait les matchs et l'équipe ? Sûrement serait-il dur avec lui. Que dirait Tia, si gentille mais si prompte à remettre les vérités en place ? Que dirait Ahito, auprès de qui il avait grandi, l'un de ses meilleurs amis de toujours, qui ne l'avait jamais laissé de côté ? Que dirait Thran, lui qui depuis toujours était si rassurant, si protecteur, si raisonnable et qu'il avait pourtant poussé à lui indiquer le chemin le plus proche vers la sortie ? Que dirait Mei, qui malgré tout avait voulu se montrer gentille avec lui, dont il restait si bêtement amoureux quoiqu'il en dise ? Que diraient Aarch, Clamp, Dame Simbaï ? Ils seraient déçus, tous, sans aucun doute. Ils lui en voudraient, même, certainement.

Et Micro-Ice n'était pas sûr de vouloir affronter ça.

Et D'Jok... ? Que pouvait bien penser D'Jok, à présent ? Son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés – celui qui par bien des points était un frère à ses yeux ?

Le brun ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait peur par-dessus tout que son partenaire en attaque – son partenaire depuis  _toujours_  – le déteste à présent. Ou qu'il l'ait déjà oublié, relégué au fin fond de son esprit sans le moindre regret, comme on effacerait un parasite. Au final, il avait peur de ne pas compter assez à ses yeux pour lui manquer – pour qu'il veuille le retrouver. C'était ce qui le terrifiait le plus, sans aucun doute – retourner dans un monde où D'Jok ne voudrait plus de lui.

Et puis, comme pour effacer toutes ses interrogations, tous ces doutes, la voix de son meilleur ami s'éleva de l'holo-télé.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je viens de retrouver mon porte-bonheur... »

Son bracelet. D'Jok montrait son bracelet – celui dont il avait dit qu'il ne le quitterait jamais – ce même bracelet qu'il avait offert à Mei ; et qu'il avait visiblement récupéré.

Le petit brun sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir – et il se fit soudainement beaucoup plus attentif, ses mains toujours dans l'eau devenant crispées sous la pression qu'il se mettait.

« Je suis sûr qu'avec ça, la chance va nous revenir très très vite. »

La chance, hein. Comme l'avait dit Micro-Ice avant de partir –  _« Ta chance, elle est en train de foutre le camp – la preuve, tu viens de perdre ton meilleur ami ! »_  – avant de tomber sur Sonny Blackbones et de le sauver. D'Jok souriait, D'Jok semblait confiant, si confiant – et Micro-Ice savait pourquoi. Là, tout de suite, il le comprenait comme jamais – ou comme il l'avait toujours compris.

« La chance, et tout ce qui va avec. »

Micro-Ice avait cessé tout mouvement pour regarder l'holo-télé – et il savait. Il savait que ces quelques paroles accordées à une journaliste, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi, juste pour le plaisir – c'était un message. Un message pour lui, et pour lui seul – parce que quel que soit l'endroit où il était, D'Jok savait qu'il avait regardé le match, qu'il les avait vu perdre. Et plus encore, Micro-Ice en était persuadé – D'Jok savait comment il se sentait, quels genres de doutes l'assaillaient.

Le rouquin ne prononçait pas ses mots au hasard. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, définitivement – et c'était presque impressionnant que qu'importe qu'ils soient aussi loin l'un de l'autre, il arrivait tout de même à rassurer son cadet, à se faire comprendre de lui. À lui dire  _« Mice, tu me manques. Rentres à la maison, s'il te plaît. »_  d'une telle façon que le message ne serait forcément compris que par le principal intéressé.

Qu'importe la distance, qu'importe ce qui avait pu se passer – leur lien subsistait.

Et c'était le plus important pour le petit brun – parce que tant que D'Jok, tant que son frère serait à ses côtés, il savait qu'il pourrait tout affronter.

Sa décision était déjà prise alors qu'il se plantait face à Artie, soudainement bien plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

D'Jok l'appelait. D'Jok avait besoin de lui.

Alors Micro-Ice serait là.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 
> 
> Des bisous à vous, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
